


A Magical Meeting

by aidancito



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidancito/pseuds/aidancito
Summary: What happens when Dumbledore stumbles upon Harry's unconscious body?





	A Magical Meeting

"Stupefy!" Draco yelled as the red blast flew out. Harry slumped onto the ground. Draco quietly walked away, tucking his wand way.

A few minutes later Dumbledore walked into the room. "What's this!" he said to himself as he looked around. "Well..." Dumbledore slowly


End file.
